Usuario discusión:Antoni lopez
Esperamos que pases buenos momentos en Bleach Wiki. @sysop Bienvenido Hola, Antoni-kun queria darte la bienvenida a Bleach Wiki, me sorprende que en serio seas el hermano de Sajei-san (Dariel Lopez), pues soy un gran amigo de el, casi entramos al mismo tiempo y nos graduamos casi al mismo tiempo de la Academia Shinigami, como sabes el es el "Teniente de la cuarta división" y yo soy el "teniente de la décima división". Creo te será más facil comprender y saber editar articulos. Mucha suerte y espero que hagas amigos como tu hermano :) Archivo:-10.jpg Juubantai Fukutaichō ''Minato Hinamura'' 21:28 27 feb 2011 (UTC) *pues es fácil, primero lee la página Academia Shinigami (haz clic en el enlace) para entender como funciona la Academia y segundo cuando te creas listo para entrar, dejale un mensaje a Taichi Inuzuri (James cullen) diciendo que quieres entrar a la Acamedia pues el será tu "maestro". : PD: Deberias estar pensando desde ya acerca de tu propio personaje como el mio... Academia e Imagen Mmmmmm, bueno, usala. En cuanto a la Academia, ya estas inscripto, debes quitarle la Categoría:Personajes a 10 articulos y decirme a cuales...Suerte!!! Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión) 23:16 27 feb 2011 (UTC) *Pero debes decirme a cuales se la sacaste, ademas no hace falta estar en la pagina... *Aprobado! Lo de la pagina, es lo mismo de lo que te digo aca, pero lo actualizare siempre si quieres. Ahora debes crear el Capítulo 128. The Great Joint Struggle Union. Ayudate con como crearlos correctamente en el Proyecto Capítulos. *Aprobado! Ahra debes agregarle enlaces al articulo de Byakuya Kuchiki. antoni, basandome en el mensaje que le dejaste al user Sr. Soto quiero preguntarte, de donde sacaste que eras el capitan de la 3 division? Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taichō Jean Pierre Kidomaru (mi discusion) 02:10 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Infobox Te falta la Infobox. Si no sabes que es o como se pone decime... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 21:42 6 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola Ryukuzu, o deberia decir Antoni, yo tambien me llamo igual solo que you prefiero usar la "H" y la "Y", bueno queria preguntarte si te gustaria entrar a la Decimotercera Division al acabar la academia 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 01:19 10 mar 2011 (UTC) *Supongo que te refieres a la 10 por que a la 0 solo pueden entrar admins de la wiki Sunny Aquí te dejo la imagen, espero que te sirva :) thumb|SunnyArchivo:5.jpeg Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ' 18:59 19 mar 2011 (UTC) Me alegro de que te alla servído :D 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ' 20:47 19 mar 2011 (UTC) Felicidades eres actualmente el tercer oficial de la 11 division :D 'ҡẏѻϩύҡҿ•Ҥ http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090206180741/bleach/es/images/8/83/1.jpeg Anteriores Los anteriores miembros de tu Division fueron el Capitan Shitsuki Kurosaki (Abraham2727), el Tercer Oficial Sandai Kitetsu (C.a.r.i.), el Teniente Kenji Sabasaki (Zangetsu-nii) y el Cuarto Oficial''' Sylvester Jesaja (Daruno.De.Jador). Suerte con tu nuevo puesto y felicidades nuevamente!!! Saludos--Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '[[Usuario:James cullen|''Taichi Inuzuri]] (''Discusión)'' 22:51 10 abr 2011 (UTC) *Listo... *Ok, no hay prbolema. Te agrego la Plantilla de Inactividad... Hola gracias por tu invitacion no tengo Face pues no me gusta mucho pero si es para estar con los usuarios de esta wiki me creo una ahora mismo, k bien k eres de DominicanaLucas Velasco (discusión) 19:51 18 abr 2011 (UTC) Teniente Esta bien, has sido reincorporado a tu puesto, dirigis la 11 Division como Capitan... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 18:56 9 jun 2011 (UTC) *Jajaja, me confundi, como Teniente *Hola Antoni me gustaria que me dijeras como pusiste ese cuadro en tu perfil que dice mis contribuciones el cual baja hacia abajo, Adios Ybesos. Gakusei shinigami (discusión) 05:52 20 jun 2011 (UTC) *Hola Antoni Grcias por tu ayuda, Adios y Besos Gakusei shinigami (discusión) 15:11 21 jun 2011 (UTC) ¿Oh? Hola hombre, ¿de donde haz salido? xD No me estás espiando, ¿o sí? Sí, cómo no...recuerdo esos días, de hecho luego de eso fui el Capitan del 6to Escuadrón, pero por falta de tiempo y compañeros de trabajo la verdad...renuncié. ¿qué te trae por mi Discusión? ¡Un Saludo! Kenji Sabasaki 23:44 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Bueno mi buen amigo Dominicano; la verdad la 11va división es una de mis favoritas, y no dudaría en entrar a ella...por supuesto, me imagino que bajo tús ordenes, Teniente Antoni. Y otra cosa; me imagino que sabrás que estaba en la discusión por el tema de la 11va división, ¿verdad?, lastima que mi querida 6ta división no tenga la vida que debería tener. En fín. ¡SALUDOS! Kenji Sabasaki 23:54 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Hagamos algo; me inscribiré a la Academia Shinigami, haré lo que requiera, para ya sabes...Tomar la práctica perdida. Pero no obstante a esto, no dudo entrar en tú escuadrón. ¿vale?, hablaré con Lina...¿no sabes nada de ella?, me imagino que ella ya es la Admin mayor...ni pensar que cuándo la conocí era recien ascendida a as 8va División. Kenji Sabasaki 00:13 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Por cierto, ¿me podrías decir quienes son los Administradores activos?, para saber a quién consultar y no estar detrás de un solo Administrador. Kenji Sabasaki 00:22 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias amigo mio; un saludo cordial a Rep. Dominicana. Kenji Sabasaki 00:34 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Tú intriga me sube el Ego amigo mio; haré mi personaje adaptado a mi realidad; ya verás. Kenji Sabasaki 00:47 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Me haces sentir viejo amigo xd Pues me alegra que aunque sea alguien en la Wikia sin conocerme me tenga un poco de respeto; el respeto es mutúo.Kenji Sabasaki 00:56 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Academia Holaa quisiera si tu me pudieras colaborar en mi ingreso a la academia shinigami pues quiero especializarme en el manejo de esta Wiki セバスチャン ダークドラゴン 02:22 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Img. Esto es mas una inquietud que una peticion bueno. Como o donde ases las imagenes de tu personaje agradeceria que me ayudaras en esto bueno saludos. セバスチャン ダークドラゴン 00:23 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Saludines Compa. Por cierto amigo mío, quería mencionarte qué la idea de mi personaje no se adapta mucho a las del 11vo escuadron; en mi historia que imagino ya debes haber leido es muy viejo y cambiaré un poco. Otra cosa que quería decirte es que te felicito por tús redacciones en los capitulos, cuándo quieras podré ayudarte un poco. PD: En un par de días estará lista mi historia y pasaré para actualizar mi plantilla. Espero respuestas, ¡Saludos! Kenji Sabasaki 18:27 23 jun 2011 (UTC) no mi idea era poner los datos y caracteristicas de los personajes importantes q aparecen en la historia de mi personajeHirohito Kamishi (discusión) 01:11 25 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola qusiera que me ayudaras a personalizar mis letras como tu en tu perfil, dime como se hace por favorDark Victor (discusión) 22:19 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola!! Hola, ya tiempo he visto que tu estas trabajando en el articulo BLUE y queria saber si me dejarias ayudarte en su creación ya que es uno de mis openings favoritos y quiero ayudar tanto como pueda asi que cordialmente te lo pido, BYE :P Megamewgirl (discusión) 00:59 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Pd: fijate que tambien quiero hacer un personaje pero no se donde se crean esas imagenes que he visto en tantos blogs asi que queria saber si me podrias decir porfavor. *Hola, ya vi que estas inactivo asi que lee esto cuando puedas, ya te ayude con la edición del articulo BLUE, lo que hice fue ayudarte con la secuencia del anime, y la hice muy detallada, asi que solo le faltan las imagenes y creo que se consideraria completo, saludos, BYE ;P Megamewgirl (discusión) 00:20 28 jul 2011 (UTC) *Hola otra vez, recurdaz lo del articulo BLUE, bueno, por si te ayuda encontre la pagina de VIVID, aqui te dejo el enlace, ojala te sirva http://www.pscompany.co.jp/vivid/disco/index.html Megamewgirl (Mi discusión) 22:18 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Inactividad Si, no hay problema ya te puse la Plantilla de Inactividad... Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|''Ōke Keibi]] '''Taichi Inuzuri''' '('''Discusión) 12:04 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Duda Ya que en unos cuantos dias es possible que me gradue.. te queria preguntar si aun esta en pie lo de unirme a tu division.. porque si no entrare en otra! Espero me respondas :) Hasta luego! ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 21:30 11 ago 2011 (UTC) Ayuda necesito tu ayuda me podrias decirme alternativas para agregar enlaces a paginas por favor urguente!!!! Muchas gracias :D Bueno ya lo he hablado con James y ya soy tu teniente :) ''Hinata Tsubame'' (Discusión) 23:12 27 ago 2011 (UTC) *Eso de la Brochure como lo pongo? Ok, ya estoy 30px|link=Bleach_Wiki:Decimotercera_División Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten (Discusión) 23:06 28 ago 2011 (UTC) Holaaa!! Hola Antoni-san!!! te quería preguntar si por favor podrías votar por mi en el foro de Ascenso de capitanes!! por favor!! Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Fukutaichō ''Yamiko Chitsuki'' Archivo:Insignia.jpg A sus servicios... 15:06 11 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Ryukuzu-san, venía para decir que si podías votar por mi en el Ascenso de Nuevos Capitanes, estaría muy agradecido, muchas gracias! Luis Mi perfil Discusión Mensaje rápido Contribuciones Pelea Hola ^^ respecto a tu pelea contra Usui, me gustaría que fuera una pelea de pura fuerza bruta, pero que, a su vez, contrasten vuestras personalidades, es decir, a ti te gusta luchar, y a Usui no le gusta, pero aun así lucha porque quiere devolverle a Nataku el favor haberle sacado de la pobreza, de darle un hogar, y darle un sentido a su vida. Quiero que durante vuestro combate el rte cuente todo esto :) Si necesitas información sobre los poderes de Usui, Se encuentra disponible en el Blig que cree sobre los Onmyojis. Puedes encontrar el enlace en la página de la saga ^^ Respecto al resultado de la pelea, creo que un doble K.O en un choque de puños estaría chulo. ¿Tu que opinas? 'Archivo:5.jpeg ''Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ' 04:29 2 ene 2012 (UTC) *Adelante pues :) *Pd: Si quieres, puedes inventar alguna técnica nueva para Usui, tienes total libertad :D 'Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ''' 04:37 2 ene 2012 (UTC)